This invention refers to a communication system and a method of operation of a mobile wireless communication system in which location information for wireless devices is maintained in the system.
In wireless communication systems, such as a radio or telephone system, it is now possible, by various means, to track the location of mobile devices across geographical terrain, for example using a global positioning system (GPS) receiver in the mobile device that generates accurate location information in a manner well known in the art. This location information can be delivered over the wireless link to the fixed network and stored on a location server. This location information is particularly useful for emergency services, for example, such that a mobile user calling an emergency service can be quickly located and a police or rescue vehicle can be dispatched to the location of the mobile user. Location information for mobile telephone users is also of commercial value, and there is the possibility of many entities other than state and local police forces requesting access to location information. However, this information is also highly private and sensitive from the point of view of the mobile user, who may not wish the location information to be made available without his permission.
There is a need for a wireless communication system with location information that allows the user of a mobile device to have greater control over use of information relating to the location of his or her mobile device.